wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
International Reorganization
This is my first timeline. Most of the content will be written in the countries' pages. PLEASE, DO NOT MAKE ANY MAJOR CHANGES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. HOWEVER, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN THE TALK. About This timeline features many events that change the maps, economy and society of the world as it really is. Events like: The South American War, the Secular Revolution, the Russian Civil War, the West Asian War, the revival and rise of monarchism, etc. Countries Here is a list of the countries featured in this timeline. Hyperlinks will be added once the page is done. ONLY THE COUNTRIES WITH ACTUAL CHANGES FROM THE OTL WILL HAVE THEIR OWN PAGE: * Republic of Abkhazia * Kingdom of Afghanistan * Republic of Albania * People's Democratic Republic of Algeria * Republic of Angola * Antigua and Barbuda * [[Arabia (International Reorganization)|United Arab Kingdom (Arabia)]] * Federal Republic of Argentina * Republic of Armenia * Commonwealth of Australia * Republic of Azerbaijan * People's Republic of Bangladesh * Barbados * Belize * Republic of Benin * Kingdom of Bhutan * Plurinational State of Bolivia * Commonwealth of the Bosnian States (Bosnia) * Empire of Brazil * Sultanate of Brunei * Kingdom of Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Republic of the Union of Myanmar * Republic of Burundi * Kingdom of Cambodia * Republic of Cameroon * Canada * Republic of Cape Verde * People's Republic of Catalonia * Central African Republic * Republic of Chad * [[Chechnya (International Reorganization)|Chechen Republic (Chechnya)]] * Republic of Chile * Republic of China * Republic of Colombia * Union of the Comoros * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Republic of the Congo * Republic of Corsica * Republic of Costa Rica * Republic of Croatia * Republic of Cuba * State of Cyrenaica * Republic of Cyprus * Czech Republic * Kingdom of Denmark * Republic of Djibouti * Commonwealth of Dominica * Democratic Republic of East Timor (Timor-L'Este) * Federation of East Ukraine * Republic of Ecuador * Arab Republic of Egypt * Republic of El Salvador * Republic of Equatorial Guinea * Republic of Estonia * Ethiopian Empire (Ethiopia) * State of Fezzan * Republic of Fiji * Republic of Finland * French Republic (France) * Gabonese Republic (Gabon) * [[Galicia (International Reorganization)|Galician Republic (Galicia)]] * Republic of the Gambia * Georgia * [[Germany (International Reorganization)|German Empire (Germany)]] * Republic of Ghana * Hellenic Republic (Greece) * Grenada * Republic of Guatemala * Republic of Guinea * Republic of Guinea-Bissau * Co-operative Republic of Guyana * Republic of Haiti * Kingdom of Hawaii * Republic of Honduras * Kingdom of Hungary * Republic of Iceland * Republic of India * Republic of Indonesia * Republic of Iran * Republic of Iraq * Republic of Ireland * Kingdom of Israel * [[Istria (International Reorganization)|Istrian Republic (Istria)]] * [[Italy (International Reorganization)|Italian Republic (Italy)]] * Jamaica * Empire of Japan * Republic of Kazakhstan * Republic of Kenya * Republic of Kiribati * Republic of Korea * Kosovo * Republic of Kurdistan * State of Kuwait * Lao People's Democratic Republic'' (Laos)'' * Republic of Latvia * Lebanese Republic'' (Lebanon)'' * Kingdom of Lesotho * Republic of Liberia * Republic of Lithuania * Republic of Macedonia * Republic of Madagascar * Republic of Malawi * Malaysia * Republic of Maldives * Republic of Mali * Republic of Malta * Republic of the Marshall Islands * Islamic Republic of Mauritius * United Mexican States (Mexico) * Federated States of Micronesia * Principality of Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Republic of Mordovia * Kingdom of Morocco * Republic of Mozambique * Republic of Namibia * Republic of Nauru * Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal * Kingdom of the Netherlands * New Zealand * Republic of Nicaragua * Republic of Niger * Federal Republic of Nigeria * Islamic Republic of North Nigeria * Northern Ireland * Kingdom of Norway * [[Padania (International Reorganization)|Padanian Republic (Padania)]] * Islamic Republic of Pakistan * Republic of Palau * State of Palestine * Republic of Palestine * Republic of Panama * Independent State of Papua New Guinea * Republic of Paraguay * Republic of Peru * Republic of the Philippines * Republic of Poland * Kingdom of Portugal * Romania * Russian Republic * Republic of Rwanda * Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic * Federation of Saint Christopher and Nevis (Saint Kitts and Nevis) * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * [[Sakha (International Reorganization)|Sakha Republic (Sakha)]] * Independent State of Samoa * Republic of San Marino * Democratic Republic of Sao Tome and Principe * Scotland * Republic of Senegal * Republic of Serbia * Republic of Seychelles * Republic of Sierra Leone * Republic of Singapore * Slovak Republic (Slovakia) * Republic of Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Federal Republic of Somalia * Republic of South Africa * Republic of South Sudan * Empire of Spain * Democratic Republic of Sri Lanka * Republic of the Sudan * Kingdom of Sweden * Swiss Confederation (Switzerland) * Syrian Arab Republic * United Republic of Tanzania * Kingdom of Thailand * Tibetan Republic (Tibet) * Togolese Republic (Togo) * Kingdom of Tonga * Republic of Trinidad and Tobago * State of Tripolitania * Republic of Tunisia * Republic of Turkey * Confederation of Turkistan * Tuva Republic (Tuva) * Tuvalu * Republic of Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom of England and Wales * United States of America * Republic of Vanuatu * Vatican City State * Bolivian Republic of Venezuela * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Republic of Zambia * Republic of Zimbabwe Category:ASB - Miscellaneous Category:International Reorganization